


Inktober for Writers 2018

by Boom_Chris



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Inktober 2018, Inktober for Writers, Iron-man, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man Origins, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, falcon - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: A collection of stories forthisInktober for Writers 2018 list.





	1. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is bitten by a radioactive spider and given powers, but this time, he wants to get rid of them.

This wasn’t the plan.

Becoming a super freak wasn’t the plan.

Peter’s plan was to live a normal, happy life like everyone else. He didn’t plan on getting bitten by a spider and gaining weird powers.

After he initially got bit by the cursed spider, he thought all he needed was a bandage and he would be fine. Later that night, though, he felt deathly sick. Aunt May was terribly worried and considered taking him to the hospital. Peter told her it was that serious though, so he spent the night in agony, thinking he was going to die. By the time the morning came, he was no longer sick, yet he was no longer normal. He had powers.

It seemed like every other teen in New York wanted to gain powers and become a superhero after the Avengers were formed and the battle of New York, but Peter just wasn’t really interested in superheroes. He appreciated the work they did to keep the city safe, but he didn’t idolize them like most people did, yet he didn’t hate them.

After realizing he gained powers from that stupid spider, Peter freaked out. He wasn’t sure what to do next. He couldn’t exactly go to the hospital and get a cure, but he also couldn’t keep his powers and become a hero. He wasn’t the hero type.

He wasn’t sure if it was safe or wise to share his new secret with his friends either. Ned certainly would be excited and try to get him to become a hero. MJ would probably tell him to hide his powers so he doesn’t become a target. If he told Aunt May, she’d surely have a heart attack.

Peter just felt so lost and overwhelmed. He eventually decided it would be best to ignore his powers and just continue trying to live his normal life.

After about a week, Peter was in agony. His “spider senses” were driving him insane. He felt overstimulated most of the time. He kept forgetting about some of his new powers, like his enhanced strength. He regularly used way too much force to do simple tasks and ended up embarrassing himself. He also discovered that his wrist could create actual spider webs. Besides the fact that that creeped him out, his wrists kept leaking webs at random times, further embarrassing himself.

By the end of the week, Peter had had enough. He needed help from someone who knew about powers, as well as someone he could trust.

He eventually ended up writing an email to Tony Stark, explaining his situation - how he got powers, the problems he’s been having - and asking if he could help him get rid of his powers.

Surprisingly, Tony responded to him fairly quick. He invited him to the Avengers Tower to talk.

Peter was suspicious at first. He predicted that Tony might try to talk him out of getting rid of his powers, but he didn’t have any other options, so he went.

Walking up to the Avengers Tower was intimidating. It was even more intimidating to meet Tony Stark, even if he wasn’t a fanboy.

“Hey there, kid. Nice to meet you,” Tony greeted him warmly.

“Uh, nice to meet you, too.”

“Now, tell me why exactly you want to get rid of your powers.”

Peter sighed. “I just can’t handle them. I’m completely overwhelmed and they’re ruining my life. I need to get rid of them.”

“Have you considered the fact that you could use these powers to help people?”

“How can I help people when I can barely function with them?”

“You can learn to control your powers and use them for good. You don’t need to get rid of them.”

Peter began to feel frustrated. He wasn’t interested in being recruited into the Avengers. They certainly has more than enough heroes in their roster.

“Listen, I'm not interested in becoming a hero. I’m just not the hero type, okay? I just want to get rid of these powers and be normal again.”

Tony stared at him for a minute before nodding. “Alright, I won’t force you. I respect your decision. Will you at least meet someone before we start ‘making you normal again’?”

Peter wondered who he wanted him to meet and why. It’s not like there was anything out there that would change his mind, but he figured he should be nice and honor his request.

“Sure.”

Tony smiled. “Great. Let’s go.”

Tony lead him down a few floors to what seemed to be a living area. He noticed two teens who seemed vaguely familiar. It didn’t become obvious until the boy began running around the girl at impossible speeds. They were the newest, and youngest, Avengers.

The girl growled and shouted “Pi!” while she threw her arms down, and a burst of red magic came out of her hands and knocked the boy over. He still laughed at her frustration from the floor.

“Guys, my one rule is that you don’t kill each other,” Tony reprimanded.

They both looked over at Peter and Tony, looking curiously at Tony.

“He’s still breathing,” the girl defended herself.

“Right. Well, Wanda, I have someone here a want you to meet.”

Wanda quirked her eyebrow, but walked up to Peter and shook his hand.

“I’m Wanda Maximoff. You are?”

“Peter Parker.”

Wanda turned to Tony, waiting for an explanation. Peter also wanted one.

“I think you and Peter should talk for a bit. He’s recently gained some powers that he’s having some trouble with and I think you can relate to each other.”

Peter was still confused as to why Tony wanted him to meet her specifically. He wonders if it was because they were both teens, but the other boy was also a teen, so it didn’t make much sense to him.

“Alright. Follow me, Peter.”

Wanda lead him away from Tony and the other boy. They ended up on the roof of the tower. It was actually quite nice up there.

“This is my favorite place to go to get away from the rest of the Avengers,” she explained as she sat on the edge. She closed her eyes and smiled, seemingly enjoying the wind that blew past her face and through her hair.

Peter hesitantly sat down beside her. They didn’t talk for a few minutes until Wanda suddenly spoke up.

“I know why Tony wanted us to meet,” she stated plainly.

“Well, why?”

“You’ve recently gained powers, and so have I. You didn’t want them, and neither did I. You’re having trouble controlling your powers, and so am I. We’re similar.”

“Who cares if we’re similar? What does that have to do with anything?”

Wanda opened her eyes and turned to him. “He wants you to see me - learning to control and live with these powers I didn’t ask for, and using them for good - so you’ll want to keep yours and become a hero.”

“Well that’s not what I want,” he explained.

“I’m not here to convince you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I guess to just share what I’ve learned with you. To let you know that you’re not a freak, that there will be people there for you even if you have freaky powers, and that your powers aren’t a curse,” she paused.

Peter took the opportunity to ask a question. “Do you wish you could get rid of your powers still? And be normal?”

Wanda thought for a minute. “No. I was forcibly given my powers by some bad people. I used them to hurt people because I was forced to, and especially since I had little control over them. When the Avengers saved my brother and I, they gave a chance to use our powers for good. I was scared because I never thought I was capable of helping people. I thought I would lose the little control I had and do something horrible. That fear controlled me, but once I let it go, I was able to learn to how to better control my powers. And that control felt liberating. I finally felt I was in charge of my own life. Becoming an Avenger has saved my life. I have no clue how my life would’ve been without these powers, but I feel I can do more for the world with them than without. I was never the hero type, and I wouldn’t really call myself a hero now, but it feels nice to do good.”

 

* * *

 

After his talk with Wanda, Peter told Tony he wanted to go home to think about his decision for a while. Tony seemed pleased with that. Peter still wondered if he was trying to recruit him.

That night, Peter laid in bed, awake, thinking about what he should do.

He didn’t plan for his life to take such a huge turn, but now he wasn’t so sure if it was bad thing. Of course he still wasn’t keen on being a beloved hero like the rest of the Avengers, he did see how some of his powers could be used to help others.

He also began to realize that he was scared at first because he really didn’t want to be abnormal. After such a chaotic childhood, he really just wanted things to be simple. He wanted to be like every other high schooler in New York; going to class and goofing around with friends. That’s all he ever expected of his life, but now he wondered if his new powers could give him some good unpredictability in his life.

It was a lot to consider, but Peter had time to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this story. I might turn it into a mini-series if people really like it.


	2. Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds Sam in a hilariously ironic situation.

“Guys I have, uh, situation going on over here. Anyone free to help out?” Sam called out over the comms.

“Where are you?” Bucky responded since he had just finished taking down a few enemies.

“Top floor.”

“Coming.”

Bucky made his way up to Sam, taking out a couple more enemies along the way. Once he reached the top floor, he began poking his head in doorways until found Sam.

He was curious as to what Sam meant by ‘situation’, but whatever he had imagined on his way up, was nowhere near what the actual situation was.

As soon as Bucky walked in, Sam told him, “Don’t laugh.”

Bucky laughed. Half out of spite, half because of how ridiculous the situation was. Sam Wilson, aka Falcon (or Bird Boy as Bucky sometimes called him), was trapped in a giant bird cage.

“Asshole.” Sam glared at Bucky.

“I can’t help it. I mean, come on. Out of all of the Avengers, this happens to you? Hilarious.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just help me out.”

“I don’t know, Sam. This seems like the perfect photo op,” Bucky pondered.

“Screw you. Let me out,” Sam yelled. He was debating shooting Bucky. He never liked the man, but Steve had a real soft spot for him, so he just tried to not be a dick to him. It’s been easier said than done.

Bucky snickered as he pulled out his phone. The only reason he even owned one was for Avengers business and to text Steve, but he just discovered a third perfect reason for it.

While Bucky snapped some pictures, Sam got more aggravated.

“Anyone else available to help?” He asked over the comms.

“Ignore that,” Bucky replied as he put his away, “I got it handled.”

“Is there a problem?” Steve’s voices came over the comms.

“There will be in a minute,” Sam threatened Bucky directly.

“Fine. I’ll let you out, Bird Boy,” Bucky promised as he went to unlock the cage.

Bucky ripped the lock off the cage with his metal hand and pulled the door open, freeing Sam.

“Thanks,” Sam said, still sounding pissed off.

“How’d you even get in there in the first place?” It finally occurred to Bucky how odd this situation was.

Sam sighed. “I was clearing the floor, and this was the last room. I have no clue why this damn thing is here, but I got briefly distracted by it, and someone shoved and locked me in it.”

Bucky chuckled again at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

“Still wondering why the fuck they have a giant bird cage. What purpose would that even serve,” Sam wondered.

“The perfect photo op,” Bucky joked with a laugh.

Sam rolled his eye. “Fuck off. We have a job to do,” he said before making his way back downstairs with Bucky following suit.


End file.
